


Shake and Bake

by Geradsredskittle666



Series: Geradsredskittle666's Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: ADHD!Charlie, ADHD!Larry, Actually adhd author, Autistic!Larry, Autistic!Megan, Earthquakes, Injury, Major Character Injury, Neurodiverse!Charlie, Neurodiverse!Larry, Neurodiverse!Megan, Panic Attacks, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Prompt: running out of time, Separation Anxiety, Serious Injuries, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Whumptober 2020, actually autistic author, autistic!Charlie, building callapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geradsredskittle666/pseuds/Geradsredskittle666
Summary: An earthquake at CalSci leaves Charlie badly injured. Until the team can get to them, Larry is his only hope. Rescue is followed by fluffy team interactions. Charlie/Larry friendship. Charlie/team friendship, implied Larry/Megan though its minor.
Series: Geradsredskittle666's Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962181
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Shake and Bake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs and its trademarks and other properties are not my property. I do not make and do not intend to profit from this work in any way. This work is a fan creation using these characters in a creative work intended as entertainment only.  
> I do not give permission for anyone to take this work and post it elsewhere, unless explicitly given permission from me. If linked, shared or given permission to repost in any amount of words, credit must be correctly given to me as the author of this work and the rightful owners of Numb3rs as the owners of source material.

START

Larry and Charlie had just been researching in the library when it happened. Suddenly everything was shaking, and they could hear loud thuds as books fell, as well as their book shelves. Larry instinctively looked for Charlie. Even as he navigated the chaos around him, he kept searching. Finally he saw his friend, hurrying toward him. It was a lucky thing too, for soon an even stronger earth quake hit. When the chaos settled, he looked around. They were trapped. There was no escape from their small study room. Even worse, his friend looked dazed. It wasn’t just fear. Charlie was injured in some way. Larry had learned to trust his instincts when it came to Charlie.

Larry’s first instinct was to panic.

Still, that wasn’t helpful. So he decided he should take measure of the situation. What was the piority and what did they need?

Starting with himself. He was unharmed, though panicked. Not great, but he could wait for rescue. He could assist. He would be okay. Charlies turn. “Charles, are you hurt?” he asked urgently.

His friend was holding his wrist close and seemed to be limping slightly. His uninjured hand was protectively around his stomach. It seemed to take him a moment longer than usual to answer. He nodded, before wincing in pain. Larry helped his friend sit. “Tell me where it hurts.” he prodded.

Again, Charlie took a moment longer to answer. Not great. That could mean anything; anxiety, head injury, pain or worse. “Head.” he started, though it seemed difficult to speak. “Wrist and ankle.” he continued. The pain seemed to get the better of him and he didn’t finish. He seemed to be having difficulty breathing. Was it just anxiety or something more?

Larry tried not to show his fear. Something was serious wrong. “Charles, does the area around your ribs hurt?” he asked gently.

Charlie nodded.

“Thats not good.” Larry commented.

Damn, he needed a plan! He had no idea how bad these injuries were and, even if he did, he had no way of treating them. Shock was also a potential risk. Given the situation keeping Charlie warm and calm was the best he could do for now. He took off his jacket. He pulled Charlie closer, hugging him close, and placed the jacket over him. “It will be okay, someone will rescue us. Until then I’m here. We will get through this together.” he assured.

Charlie didn’t argue. He just moved as close as he could to Larry, while trying to avoid further injuring himself. He seemed to relax.

Larry kept him close, speaking calmly to distract his friend. It seemed to be working. Or his friend was losing focus. Or the pain was getting too him. Larry had to keep positive!

Then Charlies phone rang and Larry picked it up. “Don! Tell me your working on rescuing us.” he yelled anxiously.

“Yeah, the whole team is here assisting security and the fire crew. I need to know the situation.” Don replied in his ‘I’m forcing myself to stay calm and I can’t show my anxiety’ voice. Larry could hear the anxiety in Don’s breathing but forced himself to ignore it. Charlie needed both of them to be calm and in control.

“I’m okay. I’m physically unharmed. Charlie is with me. He is going to need medical help.” he said calmer than he felt.

“Talk to me about Charlies injuries.” Don prompted, worry evident.

“I don’t know if anything is broken but he is in pain. A lot of pain. Left wrist, right ankle and left ribs. I think he may have hit his head too, he said his head hurt. Something is wrong with his breathing too, it seems more difficult than usual.” Larry listed.

He could hear Don’s concern. “Any idea what happened?” Don asked.

“I didn’t see anything but there were book shelves falling.” Larry replied.

“Okay, I need you to keep calm. I need you to keep Charlie calm. Understand?” Don ordered.

“Yes, I understand.” Larry affirmed.

“Is there a first aid kit around, or even just a blanket?” Don asked.

“Nothing.” answered Larry.

He heard Don quietly swear. “I’ll update you later. There is an ambulance standing by and the rescue teams are about to get updated on Charlies injuries. We will be ready to help him when we can get through. Just try get through this, okay?” Don answered.

“Of course.” Larry answered easily.

Charlie was still pressed against him, thankfully still awake and aware.

Not even 20 minutes later, the building shook again, an after shock. Larry immediately pulled his friend closer, trying to stay calm. Thankfully nothing fell. Though Charlie was panicking. His laboured breathing was rapid, straining his already taxed body. “Charlie, deep breathes.” he instructed, gently rubbing his friends back.

Finally Charlie calmed, but his breathing sounded worse.

His phone rang again. “Its Don. There is a team headed your way.” Don spoke.

“Good timing! Charlie isn’t doing so well.” Larry updated.

“What changed?” Don asked urgently.

“He just had a panic attack. I think he might have punctured a lung. His really struggling.” Larry updated, worriedly.

“Okay, everyone is updated. Just keep Charlie calm. We are on our way.” Don ordered, sounding calm.

“Okay.” Larry replied.

Larry heard the group approach. But no one was freeing them. Something was wrong, and Charlie couldn’t afford that. Charlie needed medical help, and now! He was already starting to show initial signs of shock. At some point he had started shivering.

“Don, whats going on?” he asked urgently.

“They say they can’t get in without risking your safety.” There was a pause. “While they work it out, they can pass through a first aid kit and a blanket. I’m sorry but your going to have to wait.” Don replied, voice tight with worry.

Larry wanted to yell back ‘Charlie can’t wait!’ but it wouldn’t help. “Okay.” he said instead.

He found the first aid kit and blanket Don had promised and started work. Charlie was getting more and more out of it. He was shivering harder now and still struggling to breathe. He needed medical help. Soon.

Larry went to work. Then, injuries bandaged, Larry wrapped him in the blanket and pulled Charlie against him. “I know it sucks, but I need you to hold on just a bit longer. Just stay with me Charles.” he pleaded.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, but there was a hand on his shoulder. Colby was looking at him. “We need to move.” Colby ordered.

Larry nodded, but refused to give up his friend. Colby understood and ordered his team to stop trying. Larry could walk. Larry could do this. There was no time to argue.

When they reached safety, it was a huge relief. Paramedics immediately approached. Larry didn’t feel done though, when they tried to take Charlie from him, he clung tighter. A hand on his shoulder broke his daze. Colby spoke. “If you want Charlie to survive, you need to let go. No one is taking him away.” he said and it sounded like he understood. Then it clicked. Getting Charlie to medical help had been the entire point. He reluctantly placed his friend down.

Though Charlie still needed him! He tried to calm the anxiety. He could see that the danger was over. Logic seemed to have deserted him still. The paramedics tried to check him for injuries but he refused, from where he was he couldn’t see his friend clearly. He need to see Charlie. He needed to be close to Charlie. They kept trying and he kept resisting. Then Colby was back. He seemed to quickly realise the situation. He spoke to the paramedics, who allowed Larry to sit near Charlie at last. They checked him over, making sure that Larry could see Charlie being treated too. He allowed it this time.

He was declared free to go. Colby stayed with him. “You should try get some rest. It won’t be easy sleeping but you need it.” the agent advised.

Larry shook his head. He wasn’t going to abandon Charlie. Charlie needed him!

Colby read the situation and finally suggested “At least some food then? I’ll even drive you to the hospital after”.

Larry looked uncertain. He wasn’t sure what he should do, just that he needed to be close to Charlie. Still it was a reasonable offer. He understood that the situation had drained his energy. Sleep or food was a reasonable request. Still, if Charlie was all alone…

“Don is riding with Charlie. Alan is meeting them at the hospital. David, Megan and I are in charge of taking care of you.” Colby spoke, seemingly reading his mind.

“Okay, lets get some food then.” Larry relented.

They went to a local pizza restaurant they knew was good. Larry was glad they had suggested food. He had been unsteady and slightly dizzy. It was like his body had been waiting till it was okay to react. After pizza and the firm support of the team, he did feel better. His head felt clearer. Charlie was being cared for. He had done his job.

So why did it feel like his job wasn’t over? Why did being separated from Charlie make his chest hurt?

Colby seemed to have noticed. “You will see him soon.” he promised.

He didn’t remember the drive to the hospital, he must have slept. He was eager to see Charlie. He needed to see Charlie.

They found Alan and Don waiting. Don looked exhausted but relieved. “You look better.” he commented “You can see Charlie if you like.” he offered.

Larry didn’t need to reply. Don took over and lead him to the room. “His still out of it from the surgery. Good catch by the way.” he complimented. “That and the pain medications. But you can sit with him.” Don offered.

Larry ignored the words, he finally felt calm again. He finally like he could breathe. He was meant to be here. He gently but firmly held Charlies uninjured hand and rested his head on Charlies shoulder.

If he had looked up, he would have seen the whole family smiling at the scene. Though his eyes were already closing, sleep finally arriving.

Don was proud, Larry had taken good care of his brother. He understood why Larry had been unable to rest until he could confirm that everything was okay. Don was the same way.

“He will be alright.” Colby assured, knowingly.

“Its a natural reaction. Given that this was a high stress situation where he was looking after a badly injured Charlie, its only natural that there will be some residual clinging behaviour. He will settle when he is sure its over.” Megan added, calmer than she felt.

“I know. We should put in for some time off, just in case they need us.” Don suggested.

They all agreed.

The next day, Charlie was awake. The first thing he noticed was a weight on his shoulder and hand. He looked to see Larry, and instantly calmed. He hadn’t wanted to wake alone. Don arrived just as the doctor did. Don expected that the doctor might have some trouble, Charlie did not like hospitals and he did not like strangers touching him or poking and prodding to see where it hurt. So when he saw the Charlie was actually completely calm, it was a shock. Beside him Larry still slept, he supposed that was why.

Larry had always been a calming influence. Not only could Larry understand most of what Charlie said, he could understand most of what Charlie meant. Not just the maths but also Charlies inner world. Once Charlie had felt understood, many of what the doctors had called “behaviour problems” had stopped. While Don and their father could not understand Charlie in the same way, at least not at that time, they could connect to Charlie better. They could start to try and understand.

The doctor left. Larry stirred, confused at first, then relieved as he laid eyes on his smiling calm friend. Charlie was okay. He had done his job. They didn’t need words. They just calmly stayed there, knowing that this was exactly where they were meant to be.

Don decided to wait for the others, they deserved some space.

Everyone arrived, with gifts and cards. Don and Alan visited first. Alan was relieved, Charlie had been in a bad condition. Still, that same Charlie was now smiling at them, excited to see them. “Feeling better?” Don asked.

“Yeah. I’m still sore but thats it.” he answered.

“Yeah, I expect you will need to take some time to heal. You got lucky.” Don replied.

He nodded and smiled at his best friend.

“Did the doctor tell you anything?” Don asked.

“Yeah. He says my wrist, ankle and ribs are just fractured. As long as I take it easy, I should heal without complications.” Charlie replied easily.

“Good. Make sure your sleeping, yeah? Taking care of yourself?” Don pushed anxiously.

Charlie pretended to be annoyed, but he was smiling.

The team entered. Colby was the first to the bed. He had a balloon and a stuffed teddy bear in hand. “Your looking better.” he commented. It was only then Charlie remembered that he had been part of the rescue team.

“Feeling better too. I suppose I should be thanking you.” he replied.

Colby shook his head “I was just helping out a brother. Besides, Larry is the one who saved you. I just found a way through.” he excused.

“You know that isn’t true. If you hadn’t found a way through, this would have had a different ending. We all had a role.” Larry commented.

Everyone agreed with that.

When Charlie was released from the hospital a week later, he hadn’t expected it. Don had driven Larry and himself home. Larry had refused to leave his side, and Charlie had wanted him to stay. When they got home, everyone had been waiting there. They had taken time off and wanted to help out in some way. They also could use the time to watch movies and bond as a team.

It had made Charlie so happy he had almost cried.

Charlie had wanted to let them know how he had appreciated it. And that was how operation: showing my appreciation had started.

Target: Larry

They had been watching a movie. Charlie was getting tired, Larry was right beside him as had become the current habit. Both boys still felt unsure and anxious unless they had eachother. So Charlie buried his face into Larrys neck and curled up against him. The contact calmed him instantly. Larry placed his arm around him, keeping a tight protective hold. It wasn’t long before both fell asleep.

Alan had taken a picture for the family photo album.

Target: Megan

It had been a quiet afternoon. The team had a 1000 piece jigsaw puzzle out on the carpet. They were trying to put it together. Charlie watched them, not helping but watching them tease eachother and laugh at the others frustrations goodnaturedly. Don, Colby and David were finding pieces and trying them. Megan was finding edge pieces and attempting to build the outer edge. Larry was trying to help, but he wasn’t that good at it. Charlie was laying down, his head resting on Larrys thigh.

They finally manage to complete the outer edge. Megan looked proud and decided to leave the rest for the boys. She and Larry allowed themselves to enjoy a rare moment of peace, she didn’t mind that Charlie was there. After all, it wasn’t a competition. Charlie and Larry were close friends. Besides, she saw Charlie as a younger brother. Someone she could look out for. After what Charlie had been through, she couldn’t blame him. Both Charlie and Larry still felt the need to stay close. She stole another quick glance at Charlie, the same quick looks they had all been covertly giving Charlie. He was calm, completely at peace.

Now he wasn’t helping with the puzzle, Larry had shifted his attention back to Charlie. He was running his hand in Charlies curls. Charlie looked just like a contented cat. If he could purr, he would have. She gave a rare smile, and settled against Larry. In response Larry put his free arm around her gently but firmly. She had often daydreamed as a child of someone rescuing her and caring for her. She had read a scene in a book that was like this, the rescuer running their fingers through their resucuees hair, sending them into a relaxing sleep. How lucky she was, that she had found such a kind soul. She found herself sleepy and rested her head on his shoulder. Soon both Charlie and Megan were fast asleep, both content and peaceful. Larry smiled at the scene, they both could use the calm sleep.

He pretended not to notice Alan take a photo.

Target: Colby and David

They were all watching a movie. David, Colby, Larry and Charlie were squashed on the lounge. Charlie was already falling asleep, head on Larrys lap. Larry smiled and ran his hand through his friends curls.

Charlie resettled in his sleep, deciding he need more room, moving so that he could now stretch his legs. Larry smiled with amusement, Charlie was now resting in Colby’s lap, calm as ever. David stifled a laugh. Colby looked uncertain for a moment and glanced toward Larry, who merely smiled and nodded his approval. Colby was nervous, Charlie was more than a valued member, he was cherished and protected family. Colby had never been good at affection. He had never known how. He experimentally ran a hand through Charlies hair, it was soft. He found himself repeating the action. Charlie leant into the hand and relaxed. He sent a look toward Larry that asked ‘Am I doing this right?’. Larry merely smiled and nodded encouragingly. Larry had his hand on Charlies leg gently tracing circle patterns.

Colby relaxed, he wasn’t doing half bad. Charlie was fast asleep anyway. David was glad to see his partner relax. He knew that Colby was uncertain when it came to affection, even with someone as open as Charlie. He wasn’t surprised when Colby started yawning too. Colby put his hand on Charlies shoulder securely, before falling asleep. David and Larry soon followed.

They didn’t notice the camera flash.

Don

The team was watching some cheesy game show, talking animatedly, picking answers and just joking around and teasing.

Charlie was watching them with some interest, curled into Larry’s side as he usually was these days. Charlie was still exhausted, often falling asleep against whoever was there. He had recovered well. His injuries had fully healed but his body was still recovering. Just as Megan had said, the separation anxiety between him and Larry had started to improve too. They still sat close to another, but this time because they found comfort even though the urgency was starting to fade.

Still, Don couldn’t help some jealousy. Charlie had fallen asleep on or near everyone else but him. I mean they were brothers! Still he hadn’t been the best brother when they were children...and then he had completely vanished from his brothers life. Maybe he was asking too much.

After the show had ended, it was decided that everyone needed to sleep. They had all agreed on a bedtime when they had decided to help Charlie. They couldn’t just make him go to bed, but maybe if they all went to bed at the same time it would seem more reasonable.

After everyone has said good night and headed to their sleeping places, Don hung around to help Alan clean up.

His father could tell something was wrong. “Just say whats on your mind.” he said.

“Am I a bad brother? I wasn’t always the best in the past, but things are different, right?” Don asked, the question tumbling out.

His father sighed. He had expected this. “Is this because you think Charlies doesn’t trust you like the others?” he asked plainly.

“Well yeah!” Don exclaimed anxiously.

“Listen, its not that Charlie doesn’t trust you. He does. Its just that you have a history. Even now you guys sometimes clash.” Alan advised.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Don replied, clearly annoyed.

“No. I am just saying that these things take time.” Alan said calmly.

“Thanks, Dad. Your right, of course.” Don said, deflating now. It was true. But he and Charlie had made major progress already.

  
  



End file.
